Raining Diamonds
by Caledonia1986
Summary: What went through V's head as he watched Evey in the rain? Set in Movie-Verse; Spoiler alert!


Hi everyone!

This is my first go at a "V for Vendetta" fanfiction, but I just needed to get it out of my system, cause if I wouldn't have done it, it would practically eat me up entirely. 

This is Movie-Verse, cause I cant get my hands on the comics and this oneshot is based upon the rooftop-scene, right after V has released Evey from her improsonment. I just kept wondering about what was going on in V's head as he watched her. 

**Disclaimer:** **V for Vendetta and all its characters don't belong to me. I dont make any money from this. The quotations don't belong to me either. **

**Quotes: The final sentence is borrowed from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I believe. **

I apologize in advance for possible spelling errors that could occur, but I'm no native English speaker and therefore, some mistakes must be excused. 

Now enjoy, and review if you want to.

* * *

**Raining Diamonds**

The moment we left the lift together, Evey's small and frail form holding onto me with all the strength she could muster, and the moment she heard and saw the rain pouring out of black skies stretching into infinity, her posture changed. Her eyes looked far ahead as if she could see something I could not. She stood tall, unwavering, as if some unseen power lent her the strength she needed to remain upright. To me it seemed that she completely forgot everything at the sight that loomed before us, yet knew everything the universe had to offer in the span of a heartbeat.

Fearing (however irrational that may be after what I did to her) for her comfort, I opened the cape for her and attempted to slide it over her slim and bony shoulders. Yet she crossed my plan by taking a first hesitant step forward, onto the cold, pooling stone of the age-old rooftop. Surprised and more than a little stunned I froze, my gaze glued to the form now moving ever so slowly towards the rail. I heard her whisper, but couldn't catch what she said. All that I was in this one moment dissapeared and I saw only her.

Nothing more and nothing less.

Only Evey.

Now she bent her head backwards, directing her open eyes into the grey above and the silver droplets that continued to pool around her, soaking her with a neverending cascade of gleaming spheres. All the poetry I read over the past twenty years, all the synonyms I knew for beauty paled against her radiant shine. Frail she seemed, yet sterner than steel itself.

Her figure, though thinner than she had been, stood out against the horizon, her porcelain skin, gleaming almost like silk contrasted itself painfully from the dull colour around us both.

And even if I had wanted to move, I doubt now that I could have done so. I stood rooted, captivated by her angelic figure. Her laugh drifted through me and my eyes widened at all I saw in her.

_Oh Evey, my beautiful dearest being..._ I thought quietly inside my head, fearing speech might fail me.

She stood at the rail, letting her gaze drift over the sillouhette beneath us, her head dipped slightly backwards, and like the angel she was to my bleak existance she spread invisible wings as she opened her arms to welcome the rain showering down upon her. Her clear laugh pierced my heart, shattered it into a thousand tiny fragments, scattering them around inside my own body.

How powerful she was in this moment, a power beyond any count and a beauty beyond any comparison.

And then even as I thought the magnificence of this sight before my eyes couldn't surpass itself, the skies broke and lightning tore through the darkened clouds, as if the elements itself chose alligiance with her and unleashed their force over all our heads. I took it all in, stunned into utter silence, caught by the web of her beauty and the power of this moment. The way she stood, her small feet pressed firmly to the ground, her slender and dainty figure erected like a statue carved by the hands of a master of masters, her arms lifted above her shorn head, her voice echoing through the veil of silver swirling around her. Her laugh, clear and true, filled with freedom and independence almost made me want to sink to my knees in admiration of her. She seemed like a goddess then, more so than ever she had been to me and I wished I could worship her even more than I did already.

Memories flittered through my dimmed mind, of the night when I had broken free of my bonds and had been covered in fire. Now she had broken free and was covered in water. The two elements that could not exist next to each other, similar in mind and freedom, finally released from fear and pain, it all made perfect sense and yet it did not. She stood the same as I did, yet she did not scream as I had, did not roar her anger out into the world in a feral howl, no. Evey, my Evey stood and laughed as the rain fell like diamonds upon her white skin. The mere sight of her was almost more than I could handle.

I had wanted to set her free, to open the cage for her and watch while she spread her wings and flew on the draft of freedom, but nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing in this world mattered besides her, everything paled, all was lost and everything gained. How often had I imagined her free of concern, free of fear? How often had I watched her silently wishing I could be the one to set her free, yet not one piece of me was prepared for the sight of that event. No quotation that festered in my brain seemed to do her justice. Her god-like being stood laughing before me and I, the silent presence behind her, continued to admire her, awed be her very presence in my life.

So powerful she was, that even I find it hard to describe it in fitting words. How one being could harbour such a hold over me is completely beyond my understanding. Yet, however it was done, it had happened. She held me, the very last inch of myself that was a man, she held it. If it hadn't been already in her possession the moment I first laid eyes on her or felt her hand in mine, or heard her sweet, sweet voice, I surely would have given it to her now.

The Evey I knew was gone, she had been replaced by this goddess of beauty, this angel of rain. I knew I would never look on the rain the same way I had before. Her face, her posture, now was forever accompanied by the light drops of diamonds that fell from the sky. She would now be always on my mind whenever it would rain.

And however fleeting my existance would be, from this moment on I knew I would let her be free. Let her do however she pleased. I had given her the means to freedom, but she had seized it herself, had broken through her shell and the woman that now stood before me was a glistening queen next to glassy pebbles on this world. Finally I understood those phrases I had read about, saying there to be women out there for whom men would willingly die.

At last I understood.

I understood because I felt it also. I knew Evey was the one woman for whom I would give my life without a moments hesitation. Without a moments thought, without so much as a heartbeat's span I would sacrifice all I had and all I was for her sake. She had risen to be the goddess of my universe, she being the only one in this world that could destroy me, the very last bit of me, and I would gladly give my life for her.

So beautiful she was. Beautiful and terrible at the same time, a figure full of the joy of life and the sorrow of death. Until that night I had refused to think such a thing being possible, but now I knew better. I knew it. Down to the smallest, most insignificant fibre of my body, felt it through the shiver that ran down my spine and the skipping of my heart.

My gaze was now bound to her, as if nothing in this existance could ever wrench it from there. All else became unimportant, only she mattered to me. Even time itself seemed to slow and grow unimportant as she, and she alone, took over my entire thoughts.

Only Evey.

Evey, as she stood and laughed in the rain, it looked to my eyes as if there could never have been anything more lovely than her. She was all those characters I had read or heard about, Juliet, Ophelia, Mercedes, Titania, Helen of Troy. Yes, I believe not even the mythical beauty of Helen could have surpassed Evey now. Her raw strength and freedom almost robbed me of my ability to breathe. Thunder rolled overhead, lightning clashed and tore everything apart in stabs of blinding white and searing blue, yet the display of nature's unleashed power was nothing compared to Evey.

With a last mighty roar, the sky fell silent and faster than I could react, even the strength of my beloved Evey failed. Weakly she fell to her knees, shaking and staring still straight ahead, through the rail over the skyline of London. Quickly I moved to her side, covered her lean, half starved shape into the cloak.

Being this close to her, I could finally catch a glimpse of her eyes. Filled with power, built up long within her and now finally released, yet also a certain sense of disbelief. Perhaps she couldn't fathom the depths of her own freedom yet.

Still gazing into her eyes, I didn't realize right away that she fixed me now with her intense stare and the moment that I did recognize it, it sent another stab of tremble through me. Seeing these blazing orbs of pure might directed at me made me shiver. To this day I do not know what exactly I felt as I saw her, finally saw Evey, the Evey that had been locked behind bars all of her young life. It almost seemed to me as if she had been a mighty falcon locked in a golden cage and had now been released. I knew it would take a little while before she could grasp and understand her own freedom and seize it, but the moment I caught her gaze, I knew she would seize it. Because I had given her the strength to do so. Again I forgot all my sense as I looked at her, all speech left me, fluttered out into the nighttime sky and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Dimly I could hear her whispered words and they nearly broke me all over again.

"I don't hate you, V." she whispered, almost inaudible, yet strong enough for me to hear her.

_Had I believed before I could not breathe? Oh, be still my heart... _

And then the last remnant of strength left her and her thin form sunk limply to my chest. I remained there for a moment, drinking in her calm face as I held her close to me.

But I knew I couldn't stay here forever, she needed to rest and after that, she would leave. I had known it would happen when she became free, so I gathered her gently into my arms and went down into the Shadow gallery with her once more.

I carefully laid her on the bed she had slept in so many nights before and took a final glance at her before I would leave her to rest peacefully.

"'Oh, beauty, before tonight, I never knew thee...'"

**FIN**

* * *

Okay, now if you wouldn't mind, click on the button below and tell me what you think of it...


End file.
